Instigator
by Moosashi
Summary: They all knew what she was: The Queen of Instigation that ruled with an iron fist. But that didn't make her immune to her own ways, of which Sorey's airheadedness might just be the bane of.
1. Infallible Airheadedness

**Important note:** This story is based off a portion of the comic anthology. Full title: **Tales of Zestiria Comic Anthology: The Sharp-tongued Girl's Shyness**

If you've not read it, searching the full title should take you to it. Enjoy! Of course, even without reading it, if you go into this story knowing just how much Edna likes to troll people, then you'll be fine.

* * *

Sorey's airheadedness had reached an all-time high.

It came as no surprise that Rose was still in shock. "I can't believe he just did those things so…"

Mikleo lowered the hand he'd placed over his mouth some time ago, creased brow finally relaxing. "There's really no other word for it but 'nonchalant.'"

"Patting her head, hugging her from behind…" The assassin grinned.

Long white hair whipped in front of the two, the fire seraph twirling about and falling into step beside them with hands folded behind her. "It's quite adorable. He dotes on her like an older brother."

Rose's grin widened and a sinister spark took to her eyes. "And getting a little risqué, catching glimpse of her underwear."

"Except that last part," Lailah rushed out, finger to her chin. "Very unbrotherly."

Mikleo chuckled. "And to think that's all it took to unnerve Edna the terrifying."

The fire seraph hummed. "Well, she is a woman. To a lady, having wayward glances snuck at such places is very unsettling."

"Yeah," Rose totally disagreed, waving her hand. "I just don't see it. Who cares if the good Shepherd caught it or not. Just a piece of clothing."

Mikleo's forehead scrunched. "So you're saying you wouldn't mind if someone caught sight of your own?" His eyes flicked to her. The deadpan strewn across her features remained. "For example, someone like Zaveid?"

She waved her hand again. "Now that's a different story. Someone like Zaveid is prone to act on strange tendencies. Sorey," her single laugh hit a high note, "not so much."

"Ladies~!"

Rose sighed. "Speak of the devil."

Zaveid pushed between the assassin and fire seraph, spread arms ready to plop around the back of either's neck. Instead he found himself giving the air a bear hug; a quick glance to his left and right showed the distance both had put between him. He rubbed his chin. "Youch. Heartless."

A scoff came from the water seraph whirring his head away. "These are the last two girls in this group you should be saying that to." An arm landed around his neck and he nearly buckled under its weight.

Zaveid was grinning. "Apparently you haven't noticed, Mickey my boy, but the cold heart of little miss earth seraph is beginning to shed its stony exterior."

"You can't be serious."

He cast an arm outward, panning across the grand spacious field they traversed. "Her freezing up at his slightest touch, her bestowing of sincere thanks she'd give no other, the flare of passionate embarrassment when he beheld a sight far too soon in the relationship she seeks…" Lailah broke into applause, and Mikleo took on Rose's deadpan.

"Again, you _can't be serious_."

"Look at the facts, Mickey." Zaveid pressed his cheek to the water seraph's, forcing his gaze forward. "They're right in front of ya."

Far ahead and walking side-by-side, the Shepherd and his earth seraph seemed to be in their own little world. Her parasol twirled slowly over one shoulder.

Lailah's hands cupped her blushing cheeks. "Oh my. A forbidden love between human and seraph! I've heard tales of such before, but to actually bear witness to…!" She squealed. "I must know!"

"Easy now," Zaveid cautioned. "Let's not ruin the good Shepherd's chances."

Rose scoffed. "Are you saying Sorey's the one instigating this?"

Mikleo pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "This is not going to end well."

* * *

"Sorey, could you pass the pepper?"

"Sure thing, Edna."

Their fingertips brushed, an action that befell the scrutiny of four intense stares.

"It's much appreciated."

Mikleo groaned.

"Hey, it's no problem."

Rose dittoed.

Three pats on the backside of the peppershaker satisfied the earth seraph. She stirred her soup, placing the shaker on the table and scooting it to the center with her free hand. Their stares went uncared for. After all, she'd gotten used to being stared at; and it's not like four more made a difference to the already dozen plus coming from those around the inn's bar. Gawks, stares, twitching eyes…there surely was no shortage of descriptions for them all. Floating objects amongst a man and woman talking to themselves tended to garner such reactions.

Zaveid clasped his hands together. "So Sheps!" He leaned on the table, cheek in palm. "What's the plan for tomorrow?"

The Shepherd's fork clinked to the dish and his eyes fell. "Actually, I was thinking we should all, you know…" he looked up and ruffled his hair, "…take a day off?"

"Oh-ho!" The wind seraph tilted his chin up. "And what prompted such a change on short notice? Thought you wanted to beeline straight to Ladylake."

Rose sighed in disgust. "Whatever the case, I'm in. We've been doing nothing but running around all over the place. Rest for the weary, as they say!"

Sorey nodded. "Right. I just thought it was a good idea to take a breather."

After pushing his empty plate away, Mikleo pressed against the table's edge and stretched. "Well, that's that. A day of rest." He turned his head in the Shepherd's direction. "What are you planning to do?"

He hummed, chin cupped. "I was thinking of checking out the Leaning Towers. We've only been able to spare passing glances, so it might be neat to take time to give them a good look." His eyes shone. "And who knows what ancient mysteries they contain!"

The water seraph chuckled. "Agreed. You can count me in."

"Bor~ing." It came from Edna. Her legs swung beneath the table. "Why not spend your time doing something useful for once?"

Sorey's gaze fell, but then rose with confidence to meet hers. "Actually, Edna, I was hoping you'd come with me."

Lailah's chair screeched as she stood, cupping her cheeks aflame with blissful wonder. "There it is!"

Nobody spared even a glance her way. Edna's heels clicked against the legs of her seat. "Hm. Consider yourself lucky I have nothing to do, since anything would be better than a jaunt around smelly ruins."

"And she accepts!" Still no attention paid.

Sorey threw a fist to the air. "Great! I'm worried some of the entrances might have collapsed. Your power will really come in handy."

She smirked. "I could just finish the shoddy job someone left unfinished and knock them down."

He waved his hands frantically and his laugh came out just the same. "No no, you don't have to do that."

"How dull." She got up. "You could be the first to learn how a historic monument falls, its intricate angle of impact as it smashes apart upon contact with the ground."

Some estranged child of a sigh and groan came from beyond the palm the water seraph had over his face. "I don't think anyone needs to know that." It earned him a scowl before she paraded away with dignified steps. The Shepherd took after her.

"Really, thank you, Edna. We'll be able to learn—whoa!" Something hit his leg, a current of sorts strong enough that it knocked over one of the bar stools. Rose almost leapt in, Mikleo stood, Lailah gasped, and Zaveid sat with a wild smirk splitting his face that matched the sinister hat he lifted with one finger.

Sorey braced himself on the wall, eyes opening to take in the blonde trapped before him. Aquamarine eyes gazed up at him, placid and agleam like an undisturbed lake on a sunny day. He touched her cheek, thumb brushing over skin smooth like silk and just a little damp. He smiled. "Soup. Have to make sure you clean up properly after a meal."

Her eyes darted aside, to the spot under his raised arm where she could see behind him. The four at the table are fools: one grinning, one blushing madly, one holding their forehead, and one staring with mouth agape. And so naturally she reflected the grin, eyelids falling halfway as she reached up and placed her hand atop the Shepherd's at her cheek. "Sorey…" She curled her fingers, tips molding into the dips of his knuckles.

"Hm?"

She stood on her toes, chin tilting up and lips parting as long lashes blended together at the closing of eyes. A squealing came from near their table and the room's temperature rose. Sorey leaned in, and a loud gasp like steam gushing out sounded; something hit the table, the dishes rattled, and a water seraph's cry of concern for his fiery kin went unanswered.

The Shepherd's brow furrowed. He leaned in just a tad more, and—

"There's pepper stuck between your teeth." He backed away, hand slipping out from beneath hers, and folded his arms at his chest. "You really do need to learn to clean up after a meal."

Heat dyed her porcelain cheeks red, and her jaw that went just a bit more lax clamped shut as she whirred her head and clicked her tongue. "Not amusing. Your reaction is _way off_." She pushed him aside and vanished into the inn's hall.

Sorey scratched his head. "I'm not sure I understand…" He looked to the others. "Hey guys, do you—"

Lailah lay sprawled across the table, eyes spinning and steam rising from…

Wait.

His eyes went wide. "Fire! The table's on fire! Mikleo?!"

Zaveid broke into a fit of laughter as the entire inn erupted into chaos.

* * *

A.N. Edna is by far the most hysterical character I've come across in the Tales series. She reminds me a lot of Rita from Versperia, but instead of getting flustered at things, opts to troll to absolute hell and back whatever it is that's annoying her. As someone who is this exact same way, it goes without saying that I fell in love with her character right away.

So imagine my utter dismay to find a lack of stories with her in this archive. Here's to one more entry!

Might be a second part to this, but I make no promises. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Cat's Out of the Bag

A.N. Wh~oa~! Yeah, the anime is amazing. What's even more amazing is that the English dub currently has everyone from the game as voice actors. I'm hoping with hands clasped and gaze set to the heavens that this holds true for Edna as well.

While we wait for the Queen of Instigation to grace us with her marvelous jibes and supreme troll faces in beautiful 1080p high-budget animation, here's part two!

* * *

"'Shepherd or not…'"

Rose's groan brought the water seraph's complaint to an end, because her own took up the reins. "I can't believe he just threw us out like that!" The sun beat down harsher than usual today, making their trek across the Meadow of Triumph all the more unbearable. They may as well have been marching through Zaphgott Moor. "I'm all sticky and sweaty. Ugh! How can a city like Lastonbell only have one inn anyways?!"

Sorey scratched his cheek. "Well we did kind of start a fire. Can't blame him. And he's right. Shepherd or not, exceptions can't be made in such circumstances."

"How astute," Edna chimed in. Her parasol was held close to her head, maximizing her shade and doubling as a shield from the assassin's envious eyes. "You've really started to grow up, haven't you?"

He chuckled. "You know, you could have joined us."

"And give up a comfortable bed in a peaceful abode devoid of distraction and annoyance?" She didn't miss a beat in her steps. "No thanks. Moreover, how can you even suggest a lady such as I sleep like a dog?"

"I'm…not sure I'm fond of being likened to those."

"Nor I a dog. Distraction is the obvious better of the two, so feel free to consider yourself that."

"Right." He turned over his shoulder to the others. "Guys, you didn't all have to come you know. We're taking a day off, remember?" And yet here they all were, traversing a gigantean meadow to reach likely dangerous ruins. "This really isn't any different than what we usually do."

Mikleo crossed his arms. "I was in from the get-go, or did you forget that?"

That signature grin took to the wind seraph's lips. "Can't blame him, can you Mickey? He was all eager to run off with our precious little earth seraph." Edna's parasol jostled.

The Shepherd returned his sights forward and threw his fists to the sky. "Of course I am! We're talking about ruins that may date back to the Era of the Gods. How can I _not_ be excited?"

Rose shot a glance to the wind seraph who may very well be busting a gut with the laughter he spewed. "I don't think that's what he's getting at, Sorey."

"Nevertheless," Lailah cut in quickly, hands folded in front of her, "they need chaperones. Which is why we have decided to come along."

Mikleo raised a fist. "But I was in from the get-go!"

"Can it, Meebo."

"What—?!"

Sorey stopped. "We're here."

Rising thousands of feet at such a low angle nigh parallel with the ground, it truly was a wonder how the Leaning Towers didn't just fall over. Perhaps there was some sort of anchorage? Then again, just how could the foundation itself withstand the punishment of gravity spread over its entirety?

Edna stepped into the tower's shadow and closed her parasol. "Well? Will this do?"

The entrance was in ruins, but, "Yeah." Sorey nodded. "Could you do something about this?"

"Nope." With a flash, her body became a golden orb that merged with him. "But you can." He drew back his fist, and with wrist lifting and fingers uncurling, thrust forth. Debris scattered and dust bellowed, the shockwave sending the tassels of his garments fluttering.

She appeared beside him, smug grin and all, and he nudged her shoulder with a laugh. "Never gets—"

"Ouch!"

"…old?" He touched her shoulder again.

"Ouch!" Her glare had him staggering back. "Did you not hear me say 'ouch' the first time you touched me? Sheesh."

Mikleo looked away. "Oh boy, cat's out of the bag."

"Edna." Sorey leaned to her level. She turned, huddling her shoulder inward. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Zaveid stepped in. "Her body's delicate. Gets painful when she channels her Giant's Strength."

"What?!" He nearly took her by the shoulders, hesitating at the last second. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

She turned her back to him, parasol over her shoulder opening and blotting her from his sight. "That's why. You'd worry and say, 'Oh no. We'll have to find some other way,' like an idiot."

"But it's true!"

"Exactly." Her smugness ended there. "Really though, how many blocked paths have I cleared for you?" She started down the stairs. "Even this one. How would you have continued without my power?" Sorey clenched his fists. "Just like with that bridge. I don't need another guilt trip, which is why I told Meebo to keep quiet."

"Oh boy, here it—"

Sorey stomped right up to him. "Mikleo, you knew?"

Lailah separated the two. "Now now, it just goes to show how much he cares for Edna." Her hands folded in front of her and a red hue took to her cheeks. "Isn't it just endearing?"

"I'll tell you what's endearing," Zaveid cut in between the two with a whisper. He rested his arms atop their shoulders—Mikleo's shoulder, Lailah having sidestepped—and watched the Shepherd disappear beyond the stairs. "Anyone else see Sheps leave in the middle of the night?" Mikleo breathed a 'what' and Lailah's concern flared.

"Doesn't he know how dangerous that is? He's the Shepherd, Hellions are drawn—!" her hands clasped to her mouth, slowly falling and folding together at her bosom. "My. You don't think…?"

Zaveid released his deadpanning support, crossed his arms at the chest, and grinned. "Your imagination is charming as always." His grin faded. "But it may be. Where else would our Shepherd go?"

The water seraph groaned. "What are you two rambling about?"

He wasn't about to get a coherent answer, Lailah's hands taking to her cheeks. "A rendezvous in the dead of night! Blissful youth reaching its climax!" A sweet sigh escaped her. "Who would have thought they'd move so fast! It must be true love!"

"Hello!" Rose's voice echoed up the stairs. "You guys, we're way ahead of you!"

"Ah!" Lailah stumbled in her rush. "Coming!"

"Zaveid." Mikleo had his arms folded and brow furrowed; he looked absolutely none too pleased. "You're being worse than Edna. Cut it out, will you?"

He sniggered, chin tilting up. "I think you'll see soon enough that it's more than just playful jibes."

"Yeah, that'll be the day."

He lingered in a shrug. "Told you once. The facts are right in front of ya."

The water seraph brushed past him.

* * *

It was a familiar scene:

Four lagging behind, two all buddy-buddy far ahead. Mikleo wasn't having it again and sped towards the two.

The Shepherd peered around, awe brightening his features as he took in the corridor's low ceiling littered with inscriptions, walls made from blocks of stone of which some protruded while others receded, and floor crafted of slabs that dropped from one to another every few steps like a staircase. "How amazing! Who would have thought there'd be a tunnel beneath the tower!"

"That's right." Mikleo caught up and wormed his way between the two. "It makes sense now how the—"

"Yes," the earth seraph blurted. "How intriguing." Her parasol spun, each of the frame's ferrules scraping his arm as they passed and incrementing the annoyance plastered across his face. "There obviously had to be some sort of anchor, but who, oh who, would have imagined such ancient untrodden tunnels lurking below?"

Sorey laughed. "I know, right?" Fists clenched and teeth showing through a bright smile, he leaned close to her. "It's so exciting!" She didn't scoot away nor had to, for he pulled back and ran a finger beneath his nose. "So the adventure is finally awakening in you, huh?"

"Not really."

Mikleo chuckled. "Face it, Sorey." He stuck up his nose. "She'll never understand."

"I was just talking about these ruins," she went on, and with a slight movement closer to the Shepherd, pushed the water seraph aside. "Though that doesn't mean there won't be others in the future."

"Wait!" He butted between them again. "Are you saying you want to explore other ruins?"

Instant grin, instant half-lidded eyes, instant head tilt. "I thought my intentions were obvious."

"But that's the complete opposite of what you said yesterday!"

"Yesterday was yesterday. Today is today. And yesterday I was tired. But today I'm also tired." She stepped in again, and again he was pushed away. "A lady's allowed to be indecisive, especially when she didn't get much sleep last night."

Sorey had pulled the Celestial Record from his belt, pages flipping as he perused through it. "I'm really glad to hear you'll give ruins a chance. There are just so many out there, housing so many things just waiting to be discovered. I know they're not for everybody. Edna," he turned to her and she caught sight of a genuine smile enough to make even the stoniest of hearts flutter, "thank you."

Mikleo shrunk back, eventually rejoining the lagging group and becoming the reason for that sly grin curling the wind seraph's lips. "Feelin' left out?"

"What?" He huffed. " _No_."

Rose eyed the Shepherd and earth seraph. Nothing _seemed_ different, the two walking together much like yesterday, but perhaps—and only maybe perhaps—that was a bounce in their steps, a rush of energy in even their littlest actions. She folded her hands behind her head. "You know, those two really have been spending a lot of time together."

"Indeed," Lailah agreed. "And they're always by each other in battle. Oh, and the times he's armatized with her…!" Her finger went to her chin. "I've honestly lost count."

Zaveid laughed, lifting his arms in a drawn shrug. "Meanwhile all of us get left by the wayside." He grew serious. "Even injuries. She's always healing him first." His eyes flicked to the water seraph. "She's more protective of him than even his childhood bestie."

Said seraph put a palm to his forehead and groaned. "Seriously, can we just stop—?"

"Oh my!"

Edna had fallen against the Shepherd's side.

The wind seraph was back to laughing, and Mikleo took on the discarded seriousness. "Do you think her powers are starting to spiritually damage her?" He lurched forward, back suddenly hit.

"Don't be stupid!" He followed Zaveid's eyes. Sorey was taking Edna into his arms.

Lailah's gasp melded into the _flump_ of a parasol opening that bounced above the Shepherd's head with every step. "Bridal style too. My heart really can't take much more of this. I need to know!"

Rose shifted her weight to one foot as they all came to a stop. "Is he really carrying her?"

"It sure looks that way," Mikleo murmured.

"That's totally not the easy way to carry someone."

"But she's so small." Lailah could tell the assassin wasn't satisfied with the answer. "Maybe it's easier on her that way, too."

Her drawn 'huh' came out rolled like a laugh. "Men!" She stormed ahead.

Lailah's finger returned to her chin. "You don't think—?"

"No," the water seraph cut in adamantly.

Zaveid crossed his arms. "Wouldn't matter if she did." He grinned. "Sheps's already found his love~."

" _No_." The imagery that filled Mikleo's mind was enough to drive even the noblest of men insane, and he was certain, oh so _very_ certain, that if such things came to be, there wasn't any way he wouldn't turn into a Hellion.

* * *

A.N. Oh Mikleo, your reactions never cease to entertain. Do hope you had a few laughs and enjoyed!

This chapter is less definitive as an "ending," so maybe a part three? No promises!


	3. Two Wrongs Certainly Feel Right

A.N. And though it's been out for a long time now, let's talk about anime episode eight. Yes. It is wonderful—everything and more than what I hoped it would be. And mad, mad props to Sorey for that spectacular catch!

Loving every second of the anime. Hopefully we'll get a third season, if only because wrapping it up now leaves them only half a season to do so (we don't need a repeat of Abyss's rushed ending). And Sorey's barely gotten any stronger since his last run in with big bad Kittybeard.

Speaking of thirds, here, in all its glory, is the pretty crazy third and final chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Beyond the assassin ahead, and beyond the apparent newlyweds even further ahead, nothing but blackness. Which really called into question just how far down they'd have to go.

Zaveid seemed vigilant not in the least, fingers entwined behind his head and neck craned. "They seemed all chatty earlier. Care to fill us in on all the juicy details, Mickey boy?"

Mikleo gave a sigh of disgust that, at Lailah's hasty "Please do," evolved into quite the groan. "We were talking about ruins and then she cut in." A quick shake of his head brought back his usual decorum. "She went completely back on everything she said yesterday."

A chuckle came from the wind seraph pulling down his hat. "A lady's indecisiveness is a weapon all its own. Even the hardiest of men can be struck down by it."

To which Mikleo rolled his eyes. "And she blamed it all on not getting enough sleep last night. As if she ever needed a poor excuse before." He exhaled the frustration. That was it: he wouldn't let her get under his skin any longer. There were ruins around—ruins with a high probability of being untouched by man for centuries. A figurative goldmine with an even higher probability of literally being a goldmine. One corner of his lips twitched up.

The wind seraph's loud cheer echoed from behind. "That about damn settles it!"

Mikleo whirled, wonder of when or why they stopped lost when the fire seraph bounded up to him.

Lailah's clapping was as jittery as her bouncing. "Oh my! Oh my oh my oh my! Who do you think made the first move?!"

"Edna for sure," Zaveid affirmed, chin tilted up and tooth gleaming through sly grin. He planted a firm hand on the water seraph's shoulder upon passing. "Ain't no way Sheps' got the backbone for that."

Mikleo shook it off, and naturally could only sigh. "Seriously, what are you guys—?"

"I can picture it clearly!" Lailah's eyes turned starry. "Lithe arms snake around him from behind, hair tickling his ear and nape as she buries her head into the crook of his neck. Tiny kisses leave his skin damp, and—" she swooned, stopping to fan herself before continuing.

Eyes widened to saucers and clamped over Mikleo's ears went his hands, but the thoughts were already seeded…

 _"Sorey…"_

"And he'd lay her down…!"

His hands felt to be crushing his skull, pressing together like a tightening vice. The pressure welled and welled, and the roar in his ears became a violent storm the likes of which wrought creaking and snapping…! All of which did little to keep out Lailah's sickeningly-sweet fangirl fantasy.

"…Lay her down with a gentle touch none but her will ever relish!" The temperature rose. "Azure will gaze deeply into aquamarine! One into the other, and the other into one! Like the sky and sea coming together in perfect harmony!"

 _"Sorey…!"_

"Stop, stop, stop~!" Mikleo blew past her, and it's enough that she had to clamp down on her fluttering dress. "You're ruining my image of my best friend!" He slipped.

 _"Sorey…ah!"_

"…Ahh~!"

Lailah winced at the "Oof!" and Zaveid busted a gut at the "Gah!" and both jolted at the _crash, bang, boom, thud_. He whistled while she crept to the edge of the suddenly steepening stairs. "…I'm okay…" rang shakily from the depths below, sounding every bit opposite the claim.

* * *

"Sorey."

The Shepherd glanced down, and for the briefest moments that fascination spread across his features set itself on her. "What is it, Edna?"

"I believe I can walk now."

"O-oh, right!"

They'd just reached the supposed bottom of stairs. He set her to her feet gently, soft thuds of her boots echoing in the dark chamber. Light from far above failed to permeate its depths, but from runes stretching the lengths of walls came a faint glow that basked the area in soft blue. She pulled her parasol up and over his shoulder and the tip of it twirled at his nose before _fwip_ —collapsed it went with a pull of her hand.

Her gaze watched his wander. "It would seem the others failed to keep up."

"Hm?" Across the way, an abundance of glowing runes etched above something of an altar stole his attention and he went to step around her.

She stepped in front of him.

He went to go the other way.

She stepped the other way.

Sorey scratched his head. "Do you see that over there?" There was a smile in his voice. "I wonder what that is!"

"Sorey."

"Hm?" He blinked and then she was there, close, in his face, and he stumbled back in a startle.

It was a distance not long kept. "We're alone."

"Huh?" But it was one he kept trying to lengthen.

Not that she let him. "Since the others conveniently aren't here, there's something I'd like to ask you."

They both stopped. "All right. What is it?"

Her parasol went over one shoulder. "Have you noticed them all being odder than usual?"

He cupped his chin and hummed. "You're right. They have been acting strange since we entered here. Do you think it has something to do with these ruins?"

She could only stare.

And stare.

Stare.

Worry took to his face. "Edna?"

"Change of topic," she ordained.

"You're right. Let's get to searching this room!"

Her parasol came down like a barrier and he stiffened. Only a gleam in her eyes could be seen, of which sudden disappearance of could mean but one thing: those aquamarine eyes had narrowed, had started a scrutinizing search the likes of which Mikleo had fallen victim to countless times.

"Edna?" His boot scuffed the ground. He rubbed his shoulder. He let his arms fall limp, then touched a tassel of his garment, then slipped one thumb into a pocket and then out and pressed his hands together. All while his eyes continued to flick to something behind her.

She almost let out a laugh as her lips curled instantly into a sadistic grin. This was _it_. She'd finally found _it_. What was once a sturdy pillar of righteousness incapable of being poked, prodded, or jostled by joke, tease, or troll, shook to its very foundation before her and…!

 _She knew why_.

So much was it that she fell limp against him! "We need to get back to the others!"

They stumbled into the wall. "Huh? But…they'll catch up for sure." He nodded, twice, and put a reassuring hand on her trembling shoulder. "Yeah. We should see if we can find anything here in the meantime. Something that might help us go further, or some kind of legend, or—!"

She buried her head into his chest. "But Edna is _so scared_!" To her knees she fell, face nuzzling against his stomach.

"…I see." Arms enveloped her. "All right." He took and held fast her hand.

"Eh?" She blinked, expression completely melting from heated cheeks when she met with his strong gaze. A peep left her as she was pulled up and huddled to him under a protective arm. Breathing stuttered, lips quivering, eyes watering—

"It's okay. Let's find the others."

Pulled closer still. Heat rising, not because of the drawn blade engulfed in blue fire. A _th-thump, th-thump_ like a rapidly beaten drum. Eyes snapped shut and—

She pushed him away.

Breath she hadn't known ceased came to her in a gasp and left in a cough. Her shoulders heaved, as if the arms left outstretched weighed hundreds of pounds each. No laughter, no sly smirk at the antics of the Shepherd juggling a flaming sword and crying out on notice of his garments catching fire. Her shaky hand struggled to fix the strap of her top that had slid to her elbow; she clenched it. "…Why."

He patted his garments again for good measure before taking up and cringing at a singed tassel. "Hm. Guess it's time to come clean, huh?" His chest rose, held, and fell in a long exhale. He leaned to eye-level with her and she jolted at the proximity. She stumbled back, he bumbled forward.

The tables had completely turned.

And…

Her eyes were agleam—blue diffused into whites and cradling her cheek gently, soft strokes of light brushed over her neck, her arms and legs, setting her dress aglow. Boots scuffed ground, tried to carry her farther away despite her back already pressed to the wall. Knuckles dipped in on hands fighting to grip the flat surface, and a lip she'd held bitten since it all started finally slid free. Eyes closed, tension eased, neck craned, and parasol fell from a weakened grip.

…it started with a spurting laugh. All seriousness in his features washed away in the rolling tides of laughter that followed, and he even had to brace on his knees to keep himself upright.

Incredulity vied for territory in her lax features. "Huh…?"

His arm thrust to the wall above her shoulder and she jolted. He laughed all the more. "I'm sorry, so sorry!" His cheery face, wetness pricking the corners of his eyes, and all, left sight as his head hung and laughter shook him further. "It's just, I can't…I can't believe Zaveid was right!"

Cutesy and defenseless Edna may well have never existed with how fast she vanished, the woman in her spot cold with deadpan gaze set forthright. "What."

"Zaveid! He," he laughed, "he said that…!"

She took a step forward while retrieving her parasol. " _What_."

Tables flipped. Again.

Sorey stumbled and a jab from the parasol sent him to his rear. "H-hey!" Her foot cratered and sent cracks through the floor between his legs and he nearly bit his tongue. Head tilted back as if his neck a rusty gear.

What was once a soft blue that added mysterious allure to her features now warped and twisted around her like an aura that, perhaps, might even be malevolence. "What. Did. He. Say."

Nervous laughter spilled from him as he scratched his cheek with one finger. "Well…" He averted his gaze. "He mentioned that we might just be able to get back at you for all that teasing. Said you weren't good with close confrontation. He thought I'd be best, since you never really tease me. Least expected, you know?" He smiled.

He _smiled_.

Edna sighed. "Yes, that unique trait of yours makes you the perfect candidate. And?"

"…And?"

"So you thought it was proper to just go along with it?" She suddenly clutched her chest, the back of her other hand pressing to her forehead. "To play with a fair maiden's heart?" She peeked at him with one eye open.

He looked confused. "I'm not quite sure I follow…" It was likely genuine.

"How rude." She opened her parasol and held it close as she crouched to meet his following gaze. "Making a maiden spell it out, too." He simply blinked at her caress of his cheek, simply watched as her face drew closer to his, simply turned his head abruptly at the loud gasp.

Lailah stood at the bottom of the stairs, fanning herself with both hands ablur.

Edna guided the Shepherd to face her and drew closer yet.

A gasp.

Edna pulled away.

A sigh.

Lean in; gasp.

Pull away; sigh.

Lean in; gasp.

Pull away; sigh.

In gasp.

Away sigh.

"Lailah m'dear! Feelin' all right—?"

A gigantean stone slab burst from the floor and sealed off the room.

"Wh-oa~!" could be heard from beyond it, followed by a pound or two that budged it not one bit. "Sheps, you in there?"

More pounding followed, and a cry for "Sorey" garnered attention of the man in question.

"Mikleo?" His brow furrowed. "And everyone! Edna," small hands guided his head around again, "why did you—?"

The parasol clacked to the stone floor.

Succulence he'd never savored tingled his lips—a spark that parted them just a little, but was enough for the vividness to come rushing in. Nectar. Sweet like nectar. From a fruit birthed on a tree in the richest soil, caressed daily by a gentle breeze and modest touch of sun. Never too warm, never too cool. The perfect temperament. Its sugariness seemed to crawl over and through his every fiber, seemed to soak up every droplet of his vigor and leave his body weak, limp, careening.

Back touched softly to the stone floor, small hand guiding him to rest. Chills oscillated out from his center, goosebumps trailing in their wake indiscernible of if they came from the cool stone beneath, or the cold hand tracing his jaw, gliding down his neck. The nectar returned, sticky and touching, teasing, and then encompassing his taste all over again and leaving him confused as to when it had ever went away. It spread over him, into him, through the soft weight melding to the contours of his body.

It left him dazed.

Weak.

Like everything was spinning.

Around, around, around…

His eyes shot open and lungs that'd forgotten to breathe filled with the scent of lilacs, one of which he saw bobbing along with the bed of blue-sheen blonde hair beneath it. Pricks against his neck that were wet and far between left his chest feeling hollow, but filled…weightless? Weightless. A feathery weightlessness. His lips quivered, moved before he found his voice, but eventually he managed to squeak out, "Edna."

Her dress rustled as she rose and caught the slipping strap. "Hmm?" He couldn't look at her, but she wasn't about to let him look anywhere else. View of the dark ceiling became blotted by a face cast in shadows, only a blue glow highlighting extremities and eyes so innocent.

"What was that?"

Innocence faded to slyness with a curling of lips. "Oh, I just wanted to try it. Is playing with someone's..." her slender finger tapped twice atop his heart, "...wrong?"

"I'm...I don't know. It felt pretty right."

Her giggle rolled as her grin lengthened. "Well then," she whispered, hands cupping his cheeks and fingers curling around his jaw. Eyes suddenly flicked to the chamber's entrance, where red brightening to orange at the center of the stone slab brought with it a screeching until—

 _BOOM_.

Chunks of debris flew everywhere, tendrils of smoky dust trailing behind and tracing their deflected paths towards the outskirts of the room.

Mikleo was the first to come through the bellowing dust at the entrance. "Sorey!"

The Shepherd turned unsteadily over a shoulder from near the altar he knelt at, beside him an earth seraph with parasol open over a shoulder. "Mikleo!" Through his grin came chuckles stiff and staggered. "Come, uh, come look at this!"

Lailah rushed in next, fangirl squealing waning and jittery claps doing the same. "Hm?" She stared at the pair near the altar, and then panned her gaze around the room before returning to the two. "What happened?" A finger went to her chin. "I know I saw…" she stepped forward, fists clenched and swinging up and down, "…Edna! Edna was taking Sorey gently by the cheeks! Drawing closer and closer and—!"

Mikleo didn't even sigh. "There's no way that's true." He lurched as a grinning wind seraph leaned on his shoulder.

Edna took Sorey by the cheeks, half-lidded eyes set firmly on her fiery companion. "You mean like this?" A pull close, and Lailah squealed in delight while Mikleo lost composure, and then…

A peck on her cheek.

Everything had frozen. It wasn't until Zaveid whistled and pulled down his hat that the water seraph screamed, hands clasping his head, and the fire seraph gushed steam and went completely red.

Edna closed her eyes. "Sorey."

His chuckle tickled her cheek. "Yeah?"

But his name hadn't been called, instead simply stated. "As you can see, he's a ravenous beast."

"Ravenous…?"

Lailah pretty much exploded and was in his face instantly. "Wh-what! No! You can't be like _that_! It, it's supposed to be sacred, endearing, heartwarming and…!"

Mikleo exhibited the same animation, prying his best friend from the earth seraph's clutches. "Sorey! Sorey!" He shook him ragged like a doll. "You're better than this! You have to think! Think about what Hellions will be brought into this world if your…if your…" His fingers dug into his best friend's shoulders, the Shepherd wincing. "…airheadedness…" Mikleo fell lax. Head snapping up with a fierceness, he yelled it to the heavens as if a prayer for divine intervention: "If your airheadedness were to mix with her terrible dry humor!" His pupils dilated and fingers clenched around wide eyes.

The earth seraph wasn't finished. "Do you wish to hear what he did when he came to my room last night?"

But Zaveid wasn't having it. "Hey now, cut the kid a break. He didn't actually go anywhere, he just—!"

"He…!" Edna crumpled to her knees and braced herself with one hand, the other clutching fabric over her chest. "He enforced the pact to make me submit!"

"WHAT!" Came from three of the four, because…

…Zaveid was totally having it as he burst into bellowing laughter. "Damn kiddo! Guess it's true that it's always the kind ones!"

Lailah shook the Shepherd. "How could you?! Sorey!"

Mikleo resumed shaking the Shepherd. "Sorey! Fight the corruption!"

One, two, three…it kept incrementing, the number of times Sorey felt his neck had snapped from the repeated whiplash. Enough, however, was enough, and he pressed a hand to each their faces and pushed and pushed. "Why are you choosing now of all times to believe her?!" He could see her shaking form hunched over from the corner of his eye.

The struggle continued, neither party making much progress. Zaveid watched bemusedly, and as he did, he put a hand atop the earth seraph's head. "Good for you." He ruffled her hair.

And Edna continued to laugh.

A sincere laugh.

With a bright smile.

* * *

They were halfway up the staircase when Zaveid finally asked it: "Anyone seen our budding flower around here?"

Sorey tilted his head. "'Budding…flower?"

"Come-on." Zaveid crossed his arms. "I'm talkin' about Rose. Don't be so slow on the catch."

Edna twirled her parasol. "You're saying that after all that's happened?" It earned the wind seraph's boisterous laugh.

Lailah hummed, finger to her chin. "I'd thought she was further ahead with those two. She seemed awfully upset at their behavior." There was a giddiness in her bounce, one that had her bumping the Shepherd and his earth seraph closer at even the slightest distance taking residence between them.

"Reality and rejection are tough to face." Zaveid jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "Just look at Mickey boy there and remember he's only dealing with the former."

The water seraph was downcast and dragging his feet up the stairs, eyes wide and hair an absolute wild mess.

Nervous laughter spread amongst them.

* * *

"…and let me tell you something," Rose stated with finger erect, all so matter-of-factly. "I grew up with men all around me, and do you know how they treated me?" She huffed and crossed her arms at her chest, her trek through dark halls unceasing. "Like one of them, that's how! Like a man. A _manly_ man. And I may not be all proper and reeking of etiquette, but even I'm a lady and like to be treated as such at times!"

She pressed a hand to the wall and glided along its surface in her steps. "Jeez, it's so dark down here. Don't you think we could get some light, Lailah? And what's with all the silence? You've been quiet ever since that useless Shepherd started carrying his 'precious little earth seraph,' ha!" A sudden gasp, movement halted, hand to her mouth. "You're not mad, are you?" She waved her hand in dismissal. "No way, no way. Right? And say, you've lived like, thousands of years, right?" Her smile turned devious. "Hey, hey, how about humoring a girl and reminiscing. You've gotta have loads of troubles to tell! How about you and Zaveid, eh? You two seem to have a history~, eh-he-he-he."

…

"Lailah?"

…

"Oh."

…

She breathed in. "Yep. This isn't good."

* * *

A.N. And thus, Zaveid was the perpetrator all along. Close confrontation? A harmless lie. It's having the situation outside of her control that Edna's not good with.

No bow on top, but that's a definite wrap!

Been a long time coming, went through half a dozen revisions in my head, but there it finally is. This really reminded me of my first completed work on the website, it sharing similar traits of getting slightly crazier as it went along, some twelve years…ago. Twelve years. Well I'll be. _Dang._

Thanks for reading! And as always, hope you've enjoyed.


End file.
